Sun Treasure
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: Takara OC wants only one thing: acceptance by her brother, the "heartless" Seto Kaiba. She's willing to do anything for it, even going as far as to hurt Mokuba to get her way. INCOMPLETE.
1. Disqualified

Riter: I am SO SO sorry for leaving you all hanging!  
  
Rai: I was actually glad for the time off. I actually seem to be doing more work then the dragon nowadays, huh, lady?  
  
Riter: From now on, refer to me as... uh... I don't know what.  
  
Rai: Okay, then, _I don't know what._ Where's the dragon?  
  
Riter: Bobby? Oh, he got sick.  
  
Rai: Why am I here?!!  
  
Riter: Because I like having a human around to talk to.  
  
Rai: Why don't you talk to the characters on the show like normal people? Or your OWN OCs?  
  
Riter: Because I don't feel like it. Nyah Nyah (sticks out tongue). So anyways, I've had a small problem with getting on the ball with this story. I got kind of intrigued by the angst songfic genre, so I explored that instead. You can check them out if you want. If you look up my profile, you'll know what stories I'm talking about. So anyways, I had a really slow start on this story, because I_ really _wanted to get to the ending, and I didn't know what to do in between. And by the way, by my count, I think that the tournament is two days long (the actual tournament, not the finals) so this first chapter doesn't have anything really happening in it. I was gonna put in duels, but I was too lazy, so the whole Takara's deck thingy won't come in until later, and sadly, I don't know if she's going to play with her deck in this story. I was actually counting on her playing, as I had spent hours researching and compiling both her old pyro-based deck and her new fairy based one, which was basically all for nothing.  
  
Rai: Gods, you talk to much, I-don't-know-what.  
  
Riter: so what do you care? So anyways, I really had like a hard time writing this. I hope that it is satisfactory. ((Oh, and if you haven't read the first part, Blue Eyes, you should because I won't mostly re-explain things.)) And I'll have flashbacks at the beginning of each chapter, if you don't mind, that shows a little of Takara (who I own; my own OC,) in her past, or parts that I didn't show during my last story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and I don't own aforementioned Rai. I think Rednal29 does. But I think he-  
  
Rai: Get a move on, lady.

---Flashback---  
  
Takara slid into the backseat of the black Mercedes (the one she would crash a week later) and was greeted with a stare from Mokuba Kaiba. She gave him a small smile as she buckled in. "Seto, who's this?" he questioned. Kaiba got into the car and started it.  
  
"Ask her," he said shortly. Mokuba raised an eyebrow, but did what his brother asked.  
  
"Hi, my name's Mokuba. Who are you?" he said brightly. Takara smiled.  
  
"My name's Takara," she said. "You can call me Taka." Mokuba blinked.  
  
"Seto, isn't she the girl that disappeared yesterday?" Seto nodded curtly. "What's she doing here? And why is her hair blue?" Takara was slightly hurt that these questions weren't directed at her.  
  
"Ask her." Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"Uh, Takara? Why are you here? Mokuba asked.  
  
Takara leaned forward, pulling the hair back from her face. "Do you notice anything about my face?" Mokuba blinked, but the kid studied her face anyways.  
  
"You have the same eyes as Seto! You have the same mouth too," Mokuba added.  
  
"What? I never noticed that," Takara said, sitting up and looking at her face in the mirror. "Hey look, I have the same nose as you too. Would you look at that." Mokuba blinked again.  
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You're not going to tell him straight, are you?" Seto asked. Takara didn't answer. "Fine then be that way. Mokuba, meet my twin. Your sister."  
  
"Oh," Mokuba said, then started laughing. "I was going to ask if she was your girlfriend or something!"  
  
"Oh please," Seto replied icily. "Who would be attracted to _her_."  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
  
"Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Hey!!" All these and more comments, some identical, some more profane, were directed at the same person. Someone in a black trenchcoat, with a black/grey beanie hiding the roots of her black, blue-speckled hair and a dueldisk on her wrist who was too busy shoving her way through the crowded streets to respond.  
  
"Sorry!" Takara yelled over her shoulder at the people as she pushed them aside. "I'm kind of..." Takara was cut short when she found herself crashing into a tall, thin man, dressed in black with a white studded trenchcoat. Someone she knew all to well. "Busy..." Takara finished under her breath, looking up into blue eyes, identical to hers.  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed. "When can I trust you NOT to make trouble?" he asked dramatically. Takara grinned weakly and took a step back, about to break into a run again. "No you don't," Kaiba said, grabbing her wrist before she could do anything. He held out his other hand. "Keys." Takara bit her lip.  
  
"I was hoping to meet you at the Kaibacorp building before you found out about the Mercedes," she muttered.  
  
"What are you kidding yourself? I saw it from the sattelite." Takara grimaced. "That car was brandnew! I didn't even have it insured yet!"  
  
"Well, look at it this way," Takara started. "You have so many cars, you can just leave that one in the ditch, and your funds wouldn't even be hurt!" Kaiba glared down at his sister.  
  
"That's it, Isoda. You are officially out of this tournament."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Neesan!" Takara was cut off by her little brother finally making it to the scene and hugging Takara around the waist. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I heard you won a duel! That's great!"  
  
Takara smiled, and stuck her tongue out at her twin. "C'mon, Mokuba," he said, walking away.  
  
"What?" Takara asked. "Not even a bye?" Her older brother held up a hand in a short wave. 'Remember that you're not supposed to duel,' he sneered over their twin connection thingy ma bopper.  
  
"Bye Neesan!" Mokuba waved, picked up his brother's metal briefcase, and followed said sibling out of the area. 'Don't even follow me,' Seto continued. 'Like I would,' Takara replied drily.

* * *

---Later that day--- 

"Takara." Kaiba sounded surprised and pissed off over the phone. Takara ignored it, deciding to be smart with him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?"  
  
"Well, I don't see you in here." Yeah, Takara was in Seto's room. Only he wasn't in there. He only somehow managed to accidently dial his room, and Takara had picked up.  
  
"No, seriously."  
  
"I, uh..."  
  
"Don't say you wet your bed," Seto sneered.  
  
"No! I haven't wet my bed since age three! I was scared out of it when Derek told me he wasn't potty trained and we were six years old."  
  
All Seto could say to this was, "..." And then some: "Takara, that doesn't make any sense. Three is... well, three is three years before you were six years old." Takara didn't answer. "Well anyways, I have in front of me the record of how many times your toilet has flushed since you arrived at this place." Takara made a face.  
  
"Eww.... You want to know how many times I... do business in a day or something?!"  
  
"No, Takara. I think you're still sick from whatever you caught a couple weeks ago. Let's see, you threw up all over me six times in two days? And these records say that you flushed, on average, two times an hour. I also considered how much you sleep, and I seriously doubt it was all business. Especially as the pitiful amount of food you eat, reported by Jack."  
  
"Traitor," Takara muttered.  
  
"Takara, you need to see a doctor." Was it just her, or was his voice showing concern?  
  
"Listen,_ Mother_, your freaking finals are tommorow. I'm not missing it. Seriously. I mean it. I will NOT miss it for anything." Seto growled.  
  
"No, you are not coming. You will vomit all over the ship."  
  
"I don't get airsick."  
  
"In your condition...."  
  
"When I say I mean something,_ Kaiba_, I mean it. I don't care what you say. I am going to those finals of yours. Whether you want me to or not." Long pause.  
  
"God, I hope the reason you're in my room isn't that you vomited all over your bed."  
  
"Actually... That's a funny story..." Seto growled. "Alright. So I wake up, and I'm choking on vomit, right? And so I get up to go to the bathroom. And it's really dark... and... yeah."  
  
"Yeah?" Seto growled, sounding slightly amused.  
  
"I tripped all over the paints and knocked them down..."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" Seto was no longer amused. He was furious. "That is an authenic oriental antique that you spilt your paints on!"  
  
"Imagine how I feel," Takara grumbled. "They're MY paints. But anyways, Jack went to get someone to clean it. Can I sleep in your room?" A change in topic, but... yeah......  
  
"Just don't vomit. And go to sleep. It's almost twelve."  
  
"Whatever." Takara slammed down the phone. "Stupid brothers," she muttered.

A/N: I know I know... This is a little choppy. Very choppy. And very unexplainatory. I don't think this story really gets good until the finals, so hold on people! Please? And review..


	2. Oni

Rai: I'm saying the disclaimer now before you can say anything. This witch does not own yugioh or me. Rednal29 owns me. If anyone other than Rednal 29 claims ownership of me, Rai Aquarius, they are imposters. If you ever consider having me around to do your disclaimers, don't even bother asking. Hey, how come I'm not trying desperately to escape this hell hole?  
  
Riter: cuz you want to stay.  
  
Rai: No I don't.  
  
Riter: ::Sighs irratidly:: Because as Authoress, I have Author powers. The only character I know who can defy them is your brother. You are subject to my will. You will do what ever I want you to.  
  
Rai: What if I complain to Rednal about your abuse? You chained me to a wall. ((holds up shackle for punctuation.))  
  
Riter: He'll only encourage it. Oh yes, just to let you know, I have three more muses other than my baby blue eyes white dragon, who has seemed to gone missing....  
  
Rai: You only just noticed?  
  
Riter: Well anyways, if anything named Raeya, Tye, or Pyra pop in, just know that Raeya is a baby red eyes black dragon, Pyra is a red tongue of flame, and Tye is a black tongue of flame.  
  
Tye: Let Rai go. He's getting on my nerves.  
  
Raeya: Rawrrr!!!  
  
Rai: What?!!! Riter, your dragon's mocking me! ((struggles against shackles.))  
  
Riter: Good job, Raeya. So anyways, here's my chapter of....  
  
Sun Treasure  
  
(As a last note. I know Seto means "strait," but in my weird language, it means "sun," alright? Just because "Sun Treasure" sounds so much better than "Strait Treasure.")  
  
---Flashback---

Time passes slowly when you're having fun, Takara thought snidely on her fourth day at the mansion as she added another brush stroke to her wall. She yawned tiredly. Well, she forcibly yawned, just to go with her frame of mind. If not for her self induced insomnia, she would be in bed sleeping about now. There was a soft knock on her door. "Taka?"

"Come in Mokie." Mokuba's head poked into the room.

"It's dark in here." He walked over to the window and opened the drapes. Takara winced. It was around noon, and it was quite bright. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you for two days."

"You go to school, Mokie. As far as I'm concerned, I'm ditching it. I don't recommend that to you," she added, glancing at the younger boy who was walking around her room.

"Nice painting so far." Takara nodded at him from her spot on the floor.

"Normally something like what I'm doing would take me a few months, but... I'm bored. Oni doesn't let me out of my room." Mokuba laughed at his sister's nickname for her twin.

"Anyways, I was wondering... Takara, are you awake?"

"Yes..."

"You're eyes were closing."

"No they weren't."

"Yes they were.

"No they weren't."

"Yes they were."

"Yes they were."

"No they... wait a minute..." Mokuba blinked at his grinning sister. "Darn!"

"Got ya," Takara said, reaching up to give her little brother a noogie.

---End Flash---

((Going back to the tourney...))

When Seto came home the second morning of the tournament, he was incredibly hyper. Surprising, as he'd spent most of the night up and searching for the other two egyptian god cards, even though he knew it was a waste of time. He hadn't have any paperwork to do, which was rare, so he'd needed something to occupy him. And he'd made the mistake of drinking too much coffee. In any case, he noticed that his bed was messy when he walked in. He remembered his conversation with his twin merely six hours before. He shrugged, figuring she'd merely gone back to her room, assuming it was cleaned up. Pulling the card-shaped locket over his head, he placed it, along with a necklace whose pendant was the kanji version of his name in onyx, onto the oak desk. Along with it went his desk and duekdisk (yeah, he'd worked with that thing on). Throwing a set of clothes identical to what he was wearing onto the bed with his white trenchcoat. ((A/N: Is it a trenchcoat or a duster? I heard it being called both, so I'm not exactly sure...)) He decided to take a shower.  
  
::about twenty minutes later::  
  
Seto stepped out of the shower and rubbed himself down with a soft white towel. He wrapped a seperate towel around his waist while he continued drying his hair with the other. He tossed the towel onto the bed next to the clean clothes, and proceeded to put on the shirt. He let the towel around his waist fall and was about to pull on his boxers when...  
  
**_((Flip))_**  
  
"Ack!" he yelled, holding his boxers to hide his "goods" and turning to the source of the noise. There was Takara, fully dressed in her black pants and red shirt, her trenchcoat hanging off of the back of the solid oak chair she was sitting in. At least she had her back to him, leaning on the back legs of the chair, her feet propped against the desk as she continued reading her catalog, and reached for her Brisk. "Takara! What are you doing in here?!"  
  
Takara glanced over her shoulder and flashed a grin. "I dunno, wanted to talk?" She returned the reading material, noting how red her brother had gotten. "Anyways, it's not like you'd be the first guy I'd see."  
  
Seto angrily pulled on his boxers, indignant that his sister hadn't even warned him when he realized what she'd said... "What do you mean I wouldn't be the first guy you'd seen?" He watched his twin's shoulder's shrug.  
  
"You wouldn't be." She took a loud sip from her straw, efficently assuming the "claws on chalkboard" effect on Seto.  
  
"Ugh," he muttered. "Kami-sama, how did I get such a disgusting sister? What are you reading anyways?"  
  
Takara shrugged. "Tiles catalog. I told you about my mosaic idea, right? I finished the rough draft for my design. I'm looking at the colors." Kaiba froze in the middle of pulling on his pants. He hurriedly pulled them up enough so he could walk over to snatch the catalog away from his sister.  
  
"You'll drive yourself crazy. You're to prescise to pick out your own tiles."  
  
Takara looked confused for a moment, then laughed. "Oh, you're worried I'm going to kill myself over finding the perfect tile. You're WORRIED."  
  
Kaiba made a face. "I just don't want an insane sister. Not that I don't already..." Kaiba muttered under his breath. "Takara," he said out loud, "I'm not going to let you out of the house today. You're a danger to yourself."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Winners first, monkey boy," Kiaba sneered as he passed the doorway the dog stood in. He heard Joey growl, but disregarded it. 'Gods, what the hell is taking him so long?' Kaiba nearly froze at hearing his sister's thoughts. Didn't this only happen when she was nearby? Damn, she had to be near by. How did she get on the blimp? Hadn't he specifically instructed her to be locked in her room until the finals started?  
  
When he entered the main hallway, guess who he saw... (What, you don't know? You can't guess?! Gosh, you're even dumber than Rai...)  
  
(Rai: Grrrr...)  
  
So anyways, Takara was there, wearing her tournament clothes, leaning against the wall, with her beanie pulled down almost covering her eyes. (A./N: I have alot of notes, eh? Well, I didn't see the episode this would've taken place in, so I'm kinda ad-libbing.) "Takara," Seto snarled.  
  
"Neesan!" Mokuba greeted, ignoring his older brother and running up to hug his sister. (Wow, Mokuba's well adjusted, ne?)  
  
"Hey kid," Takara said, ruffling the ebony tresses, so much like her own. Her blue eyes, instead, stared into those of her twin. 'Jack.'  
  
'I think I should fire him.'  
  
'You shouldn't. If it weren't for him, I might have set fire to the entire mansion.' Their thought-speak was interupted people started entering the room. Takara ignored everyone, pulling the hat lower over her eyes, even as she had them half closed. Takara's nose twictched dangerously, daring Tea, Tristan, and the other girl to say anything about her presence. (I know someone who does that, alright?) Tea was about to ask, when she saw the twitch. She decided not to. Tristan wasn't going to anyways, and the other girl, who Takara had never met, took their lead. Mai and Yugi were off to the side, chatting, and Marik was getting food at the buffet.  
  
"Hey, a buffet," she muttered. "You already have room service on board, why do you need a buffet?" Joey came over to where Tea, Tristan, and Serenity sat, saying something about cleaning out the buffet.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," he turned around to say, not noticing the other prescence. "When are we gonna find out who we're dueling?"  
  
"Why can't you just sit and wait quietly like a good dog? Or are we that eager to lose?" After Kaiba replied, he pressed a button on his lapel radio. "We're all ready to draw the lots, except the eighth duelist. Bring the eighth duelist up here.  
  
"What?" Joey asked through a mouthful. "Isn't she the last duelist?" He pointed in Takara's direction. Nobody saw it, but Takara rolled her eyes under her beanie.  
  
"Baka inu," she muttered, having gotten that phrase from Seto. "You don't know who I am?" She mentally kicked herself. She'd said that louder than she meant to.  
  
"DIANA?" Duke Devlin's attention had been reverted from the food plate he was carrying (or the girl he found attractive at the table he was bringing it too ((::cough hack:: serenity ::ack!::) to the figure stading calmly besides her (supposed) cousin. Joey choked on his food.  
  
"DIANA?!" Yugi and Tea, hearing this, turned to see and recognize the familiar figure from last week. (well, she's wearing practically the same clothes, and had the same three earrings hanging from her left ear...)  
  
"DIANA?!?"they yelled simultaneously. "Diana" 's nose twitched again as she grimaced when she heard the four say simultaneously:  
  
"What? You know Diana? Where?!"  
  
"She's Kaiba's cousin," Duke explained. "I met her last week at a party. The next day, I gave her that skull earring." He nodded at Takara. Kaiba gave her a "look." "How do any of you know her?"  
  
"I bumped into her outside the game shop last week."  
  
"The museum." Takara snorted.  
  
"You are all..." Everyone turned to look at the calm girl, who was standing as calm as ever with her arms crossed, "such idiots." Joey fumed at this and clenched his fist. "Inu's are so cute, aren't they, tsuin?" Her question was obviously directed towards Kaiba. Kaiba gave a "hmph" in reply. She smirked.  
  
"Tsuin? Twin?" Bakura asked. Pandemonium erupted. Everyone started talking at once, asking Kaiba and Takara (Or Diana, may I interject) and each other questions. The three Kaiba's stayed stationary, Mokuba out of confusion, Seto out of a need to not get involved, and Takara out of amusement, a small Kaiba-like smirk playing on her lips.  
  
When a few of the voices, namely Duke because he was lied to, Yugi, ditto the reason, Bakura out of confusion, escalated to a near yelling level, Mokuba finally yelled, "QUIET!"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at him. Mokuba turned to Seto. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Seto and Takara said, in synchronization, "Not a word, Mokuba."  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything. It's just... shouldn't the finals be starting?"  
  
"Right, the finals," Takara said icily. "Mmhm. God cards, power.... Okay, I think I'm leaving." She stalked over to the door of the room, pausing with her foot over the threshold. After a second she turned around, saying, "You know what? No, I'm not going." Pointedly ignoring everyone, she walked back to her first spot.  
  
"Neesan?" Mokuba asked, looking up at her.  
  
Takara made a face at Seto, one that was unreadable to anyone but Takara. "Yeah Mok?"  
  
"Didn't you go to school with all these people? Or at least, Yugi and his friends?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Miho?" Tristan stupidly asked.  
  
"Miho? Who the hell is that?" This time she made eye contact with the group. She ignored Mai, Namu, and Marik. "Look, I've only gone to your school for one week, but no one recognizes me just because I dye my hair blue?!" Blank blinks at the girl's rage. "Duke, c'mon. Derek saw through the blue hair, I mean, seriously. And Yugi, I was disappointed in you. Tea..." she shook her head. "Joey..." She shook her head twice. Everyone stared blankly at her. "Does the name Isoda," she said, dramatically pulling her hat off her head, "Isoda Takara, ring any bells?" Her black blue-tinged hair was let loose, casading down her back. She flinched at something, then went back to her cold Kaiba demeanor. Her onyx skull earring swung back and forth from it's place in her ear. Shocked silence greeted her. "Great. I'm going up deck now." Takara walked out of the room again, this time for real.  
  
"The first to duelist's will be chosen by lottery..." 

A/N: I kinda took a long time to write this. A really long time. A really really long time. Thanks to all you people who waited for this chapter! It would be nice if you reviewed... Mini-dict:

**Oni: **Demon. Taka calls Seto that coz Oni is also the beinging of "Onisaan," which is "brother."

**Tsuin:** Twin.


	3. The first Duel

Hello! I FINALLY finished this chapter! It took me awhile....

And I have an entire list of excuses ready. School, Writer's Block, etcetera.

Etcetera. Such a fun word.

Well, in anycase, I'll have you know, I reworked Blue Eyes. It's now five chapters shorter, with a lot of crap cut out. I also added in some things too, so you might want to relook over the chapter where Kaiba has Sentimental Thoughts. ((That's the title, right? I'm not even sure about my own stories...))

Well, I hope to get the next chapter of Sun Treasure written and up by next Tuesday. If I don't get it up by then, feel free to email me and send big rants....

And... Oh, I feel I owe these too: ((Review replies)) (((Chp 1&2)))

**RGrurounigirl**: .! I'm glad you like the interaction between Takara and Seto. I personally thought the phone dialogue was a fluke.  
**Marikzgal4eva: **You're welcome! .!  
**Rainystar186:** Sidetracked, yes. Of course, OC write ins are pretty hard to do when you sudenly switch from what you know of the Eglish dub to Cody Nelson Episode guides and are now trying to incorperate Japanese.... And yes, I like degrading characters. It's too fun! I haven't seen the episode where the last chapter took place in either, but Marik was in the room. She "ignored Mai, Namu, and Marik." It was right there in the story....  
**Neferneferi: **School IS a pain! One of the reasons why I'm FINALLY updating so late!  
**PunkRocker13 and Radical Princess:** I'm glad you love me so much. .  
**Melody89:** No! Freedict is MINE!!!!! I don't want anyone else sharing my obsession with looking up random words to see what they mean in Japanese!!!  
**Tamir: **Marik's wondering the same thing....

Rai: Otherwise known as she's going to be putting the answer in the chapter.  
Lil-Riter: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH... THE ONLY YUGIOH RELATED THINGS I HAVE ARE ABOUT A HUNDRED GAMECARDS AND THE UNCUT DUB OF HEART OF THE CARDS!

**_SunTreasure_**

The fridgid wind bit at Takara's face and hands. Her hair was covered once again by her hat. She was surprised Seto hadn't mentioned anything about Marik. She was surprised Marik hadn't said anything to her either. Maybe her luck would hold, and she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes during the next two days.

"Takara." So much for her luck holding.

"I don't want to speak to you. I never wanted to see your face again." Takara narrowed her eyes at a passing cloud.

"I'm sure you didn't." Marik came and leaned against the railing. Takara could feel his eyes boring into her. "Kind of brave of you, telling everyone who you were with me in the room."

"You already knew who I was. I was wearing this exact outfit when we last met." She tilted her head to glare at the Egyptian. "Namu? What kind of name is that?"

"It's a name. And I'm surprised that you _did_ tell everyone who I was. You're the one who ran after a little rock through the window."

Takara growled under her breath. "Don't forget to mention the threat note you attatched, Marik."

Marik paused. In a quiet voice, he told her: "I've thought about you alot, you know."

Takara scoffed. "Oh please. Spare me. Your first love is Duel Monsters." Takara put on a mocking tone. "I've got Ra and Slifer! All I need now is to track down my sister and find out where the damn Obelisk is! And, oh yes, I've got the Mellenium STICK!"

"Rod," Marik muttered. "It's a rod."

"Now I can control your mind with my Mellenium STICK!" Takara kicked the railing angrily, turning to walk away.

"It's a rod," Marik murmurred darkly, pulling out said Item, brandishing it dangerously. "Not a stick."

"Yeah, whatever," Takara muttered, her voice ice cold and sharp as a razor. She looked over her shoulder at him, sapphire eyes flashing dangerously, looking like ice. "Just take it and shove it up your-"

"Hey Namu!" Yugi's crew greeted enthusiastically. He quickly hid his Rod behind his back. Takara continued to walk away.

------------------

"Don't get distracted," Marik warned Bakura via shadow magic.

"I'm not distracted!"

"Right. And I'm from Japan."

"I am NOT distracted!" Bakura's eyes roved over the scene before him, pausing on the unfamiliar face standing on the oposite side of Kaiba as Mokuba.

"Do not even think of it."

Bakura gave Marik a strange look. "Possesive, are we? But from what I see, she isn't yours."

"And she isn't yours to take either."

"I am not interested in that fool Mortal."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Takara was keeping herself busy, listening her brother announce the altitude, telling them all that the current of the wind was as strong as a sword slicing the body. 'No... really?' Takara had to ask. The two duelists, Yugi and Bakura were talking on the platform. Takara remembered Bakura vaguely from her first day of school. He was taunting Yugi about his friends not being what they seemed. I wonder what they're talking about? Takara thought. She tuned back into the conversation between the two duelists. Saying something about Mellenium Items...

"I'm completely lost," Takara told Seto.

"Don't think too hard. You'll hurt yourself."

Takara made a face at her brother's back as he turned to face the duel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the winner is Yugi Motou!"

Takara watched silently as everyone ran forward to help the fallen Bakura. She was STILL lost. They were saying something about a dark half of Bakura, and Bakura had seemed quite different than from the last time she'd met him a week ago.

"Takara. I still want to talk."

"And we have what to discuss, Marik?"

The two were now alone at the top of the blimp. Marik turned Takara around to face him.

"Takara, do you know who opened the bottle?"

Takara blinked. "What bottle?"

"The one I gave you. The rose scented one...((1))" Marik frowned in thought.

Takara blinked again, and frowned as well. "No, I don't know. I gave it back to you, remember?" Takara made a face, and turned to walk away.

"Takara wait! I have to tell you something!" Marik caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "I..."

"You what, Marik?! Spit it out already. I'm getting sick of looking at you."

Marik blinked at his former computer hacker as she glared back at him. He'd never heard her speak so forcefully. "I..."

"Oh...." Takara doubled over, obviously in pain, clutching her stomach tightly. She made a gagging sound, and threw up in her mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Takara's sickness will obviously play some role in the future, but for now.....

Note 1: I added in a little bit in "The first of many Sentimental thoughts", the seventh chapter of Blue Eyes. Unless you intend to read the chapter (I personally like the chapter now, rather than how it was before,) I'll tell you.... Seto opened the bottle and sniffed at it. Rose scented, it is.


	4. , san

Sigh. I'm sorry it took so long to update this. It seems that the longer and longer this thing gets, the harder it is to write. I'm to depressed to even talk at/to Rai. Here are my (few) review replies:

**Rainystar**: Yeah, I'm a degrader. I was once writing a story where everyone was so badly degraded... I don't want to go into it.  
**Radical Princess**: Er.... You wouldn't remember. You read Blue Eyes before I redid it. The one chapter out in the forest? Totally different. I think I mentioned that. Kaiba smelt it though. Namu was Marik's alias.

And that's it. I have to mention that I don't own Yugioh, right?

Oh, and happy birthday Malik-koi!

((Mutters)): Koi, yeah right. Wishful thinking, kiddo.

**DISCLAIMER: Yugioh not mine. Doesn't help my mood at all....

* * *

**

_**Sun Treasure**_

"You told me you wouldn't get sick." Seto's voice was scornful, reprimandent of his sister, who was now sitting on HIS bed, hugging a pillow and refusing to take her medicine.

"I guess I lied, didn't I?" Takara made a gagging sound in her mouth at the tablet that Seto held in his hand. "You are NOT giving me anything."

"Takara! It's only medicine! Stop throwing things at me! Ow..." The last word was accompanied by an onyx skull earring flying through the air to hit him square in the forhead. "Stop!"

Takara grinned weakly, grimacing again as she clutched at her stomach. "Why should I, tsuin?"

"Don't call me that." Frustrated, Kaiba placed the medicine on the bedside table, rubbing he temples with his now freed hands. "What's wrong with you anyways? You bounce around while you're sick, then refuse to take your antibiotics. It'll only make you sicker."

"I can hold the pain!" Takara retorted, wincing.

"But you can't hold your bile?" Kaiba turned to the, not needing to see his sister's face to tell she was making a face at him.

"You're my _brother_, Seto. Can't you at least be nice?" Takara flopped back onto the bed, biting back her frustration.

Kaiba heaved a sigh, and turned to walk out the door again. "Isoda, I'm going to go back to run my tournament. So, I'm going to go speak to the doctor, and go up stairs. Do try not to break anything." With that, Kaiba exited the room, not once glancing at his sister.

"Oh well the, have fun, ONI!" Takara retorted at the closing door, pain forgotten in her anger at being insulted by the way her brother had called her by her last name. Her feelings manifested themselves into a single tear as she finished her word: "... San..."

* * *

A few minutes later: 

"Namu," Kaiba addressed, seeing Namu alone in the lotto room. "Let's make something clear. I don't like owing you something."

"No worries," Namu smiled. "You don't owe me."

Kaiba turned away. "It feels like I've met you before."

"Does it really?"

Kaiba's silence was interupted by someone... falling... into the room.

"Ow..." The blueberry-black haired (Always wanted to use the word...) girl looked up from her spot on the floor, clutching her side.

"Takara! I told you to stay in your room!" Kaiba strolled over to his twin and pulled her up, not letting go of her wrist even as she stablilized. "And to take your medicine."

"Since when did I listen to you?" Yanking her arm away, she limped over to Namu.

She glared daggers at him, and was furious that he didn't return her gaze. After a moment, she turned and stalked off.

"Fine, tsuin. Have fun." She spat the last word out distastefully. As she walked away, Kaiba could feel mixed emotions coming through their twin link thing.

With her being Takara, Seto couldn't really decipher them.

* * *

Not too long after that: 

_((Italics what Marik was telling her in the room using the Rod just a few moments ago.))_

_-"Takara, you _**are**_ going to come back."-_

"No," she muttered out loud as she made her way back to her room, using the wall for support. "No, I'm not."

_-"Takara, don't glare at me like that. I love you."-_

"No you don't," Takara muttered. "You don't know what love is..."

"Hey, Takara!"someone walking the opposite direction as her yelled

Takara snarled under her breath. She didn't feel like speaking to anyone, especially Yuugi and Co., while she was suffering Marik induced headaches, and that horrible stomachache. Not to mention she was going faint. She could see white behind her eyes...

"Takara, are you alright?" Yugi was next to her now, tugging on her elbow.

"I'm fine," she snapped in a Kaiba-like manner. Yanking her arm away, she stood up straight, steadying herself on the railing next to her. She blinked to clear the fuzziness from her eyes. It wouldn't go away. "Have fun at the tournament," she adressed, looking away. Quickly, she exited the scene.

* * *

A/N: 

--; Ya know, I think I'm just going to wrap this up as quick as possible. Everythings going horribly wrong. I can't believe I'm still hanging in there with this. It's only going to be a few chapters more, so why did I feel I needed to seperate this from Blue Eyes? Sigh. Ah, well...

Oh, and... I'm pretty sure that oniisan is a very affectionate. Maybe even more than Mokuba's "Niisama."

Blue berry black is reffering to the fact that her hair is black, with flecks of blue in it. I want that hair color...

And reviews would be appreciated. Please?


	5. The one I need is the one who hates me

Disclaimer: I don't really own Yugioh. Not that I ever said I did.

Notes: I finally feel like writing again! I took a long time to examine where the hell I was going with this, rethinking over the climatic point of the entire saga of Takara that I'd had planned since I started writing it. I'm back! Expect more updates, because I am no longer depressed about this story!

It's going upwards, I swear!

I got a lovely flaming, asking me what was up with Takara throwing up all the time. She's sick, I remind you. Please note that in the next few chapters, Takara doesn't throw up at all. Then again, we're entering Noah's arc (the worst pun ever) where they enter the digital world. I love this arc; so much character development concerning Kaiba! I love Kaiba, his character, at least. He's so intriguing! Anyways, Takara is suffering something I'll explain later once Takara admits to it, that I'm going through… on a much lesser scale. I had quite a few ideas on how to explain Takara's sickness, and quite a few ideas on what Takara's sickness itself was. But I agree Takara barfs too much. Note she only does so at convenient times. I'm sorry about that! n.n;

Also, the dream. At first, it was going to be poetic. Then I realized that I NEEDED Takara and Seto's thinking of the other's memories, which I removed when I tinkered with Blue Eyes. So I decided to have Takara dreaming Seto's memories again.

I also realize that the issue of Takara's stolen deck was never resolved before I deleted it from Blue Eyes. Okay, Takara had a burner deck, right? And she knew Marik, right? And when Marik was dueling using Joey, he was using a burner deck, right? See where I'm going? No? Well, basically, Marik stole Takara's deck, and used it when he dueled Yugi via Joey. I'm not getting around to it in the story, so I just wanted to get it out there for the people who read the original, and unedited, Blue Eyes.

If you've gotten this far and hadn't read Blue Eyes, you should, because I have a lot of connections there to this book.

And I realize that the closure of the little perfume bottle was sucky, I know. I had originally intended it to be a drug, but I decided against the idea. -.-;

And anyways, lazy butt-ness on how to add in a character kicked in, so I drugged Takara. -.-; Or really, I made Seto drug Takara.

* * *

**Sun Treasure**

I dreamed I was Seto again.

It's odd really. I've been dreaming Seto's memories, and sometimes have them during the day. Why is that?

I've seen the image of that man falling out the window a million times. Okay, so I'm exaggerating. But in my dream, the man fell out the window again. I'd long since concluded that he himself _jumped. _What puzzled me was why. I never got that far in the dream.

I dreamed again of Seto searching for Mokuba at Duelist Kingdom. What's funny is that I really was there, at Duelist Kingdom, but we didn't meet. I saw Kaiba dueling Pegasus, of course. That was when I first saw him, when I first realized that I should've known who he was. But I didn't, did I?

And I had had my suspicions when Aunt Isoda had given me a description of my brother, but the boy was such a pompous jerk-bag that I started hating him.

It made me think, really, how fast my attitude changed towards him once he "became" my brother. He's the only person I need in my life right now. Derek and Marik can go to hell. I need Seto.

Seto completes me in a way that no one ever has.

(-)

Takara bolted upright in bed, making the world spin before her eyes. With difficulty, she swallowed the upcoming throw-up. _Where am I?_

Suddenly, as the blimp hit turbulence, everything came back to her. _Seto's Battle Ship._

She blinked dizzily, reaching for her duel-disk unconsciously as she thought four words: _Seto's going to pay!_

(-)

Seto was standing alone on the bridge of the ship when his sister arrived, dressed as yesterday minus a beanie hat. At the sight of her, he scowled. She was scowling to, pointing angrily as she stopped exactly ten feet away.

"You drugged me!" she stated loudly.

Seto sighed. "It's really your fault you took the medicine. I didn't think you would."

"You drugged me!"

"If you hadn't gotten sick in the first place, then I wouldn't have given you medicine."

"You still drugged me!"

"Aren't you getting tired of these accusations? _You_ were the one who didn't tell me who Marik really was! And I trusted him with you. How am I to know you're not on his side? Honestly!" Seto's claim was stated in a cool tone.

Takara blinked. "You know what he would've done if I blew his cover! Seto-"

"Don't call me that, Isoda," he snapped, turning away. Suddenly, Takara was in his face again, holding three cards he recognized as the ones he'd given her.

"When you gave these cards to me, _Kaiba, _it meant that you believed my whole story. It meant that you cared what would happen to me, and that you trusted me!" She swallowed dryly, on the verge of tears. "If not, then tell me what these mean."

"Nothing," Kaiba replied, snatching the cards from her hands. Ripping them in half, not unlike the fashion in which he'd torn the fourth Blue-Eyes, he let the pieces of the Blue-Eyed Fairy flutter to the ground. "Now you can take your _meanings_ and go back to Marik."

Takara knew this was the end of the conversation, but defiantly drank some of her twin's coffee before she stalked out of the room, holding six pieces of cards in her hand.

(-)

Takara stood leaning against the railing at the top of the Battle Ship, the clouds passing in front of her eyes. She wasn't looking at them though. She kept her eyes on the card fragment as she twirled it in her fingers. She could let it go, she reasoned, to flutter off in the wind. Maybe she could write her address, or Seto's address in any case, on the back of it, so whoever finds the piece can send it back to Seto to remind him of her. But then again, they were above the ocean, so that would be a waste.

She let out a gasp and dropped the piece, letting it slide across the floor, as a pair of arms wrapped around her, and a person breathed in her ear. "You're very pretty. I can almost see why my weaker half would want you so much." She shivered, almost recognizing the voice.

"Marik?" she asked weakly, still rooted to the spot. The maniacal laughter told her that no, in fact, it wasn't the boy she used to love.

"No, my pretty. A good guess. It's not far from the truth. They do indeed call me Marik, but that is the name of my weaker half." 'Marik' leaned in and starting kissing Takara's neck. She was too cold to move.

Suddenly, the ship rocked violently. Once, twice, and third time's the charm. Marik let go of her as they both toppled to the ground. "Wah!" she muttered, scrambling for the fragment of her card before it flew away. She looked back at the man lying on the ground.

He looked like Marik…

She took off for the only safe place she could think of at the moment: Seto's side.

(-)

Breathing hard, Takara arrived at the bridge. It seemed everyone was there too, minus the Ishtars and Bakura. He'd just finished explaining that they were being pulled in by some tractor beam or something. She'd seen the fortress emerging from the water as she ran to the bridge. She assumed they were going there.

"How are you doing, Isoda?" Kaiba voiced tonelessly.

"Fine, Kaiba. Absolutely effing _great._" Takara stalked over, grabbing Seto's thermos from his hand, gulping down the rest of the caffeinated liquid in a mere matter of seconds. Handing it back to the Kaibacorp CEO, she muttered, "You're out of coffee, Kaiba."

He snorted. "I knew it," he proclaimed.

"Knew what?" she asked, eying the taller boy suspiciously.

The rest of the room was tense, all eyes on the people they presumed to be related. "What?" the two snapped at all, except for Mokuba, of course.

"Ano…" Yugi started. "Why are you guys calling each other by last name? Aren't you brother and sister?"

"No," Kaiba replied coolly, walking to the window of the room.

"Forget whatever I said last night, I was probably on drug high," Takara announced sarcastically, looking anywhere but Kaiba.

Yugi apparently felt it was time to shut up. _Great, _Takara thought, just before they touched ground.

An external speaker system crackled to life. **_"Hello, Seto Kaiba,"_** a voice said. **_"Nice to finally be meeting you!"_**

Kaiba just glared out the window, as if hoping to incinerate the speaker with his gaze.

"_**Now, I know you and your little friends are all in that mighty ship of yours. I can see you through the window. Hi Kaiba!"**_

Takara could imagine the faceless speaker waving his hand at a TV screen showing the Yugi-tachi's astonished faces. She almost laughed aloud at the thought.

"**_I want you to exit the ship now. Don't bother trying to defy my orders; I've got laser beams pointed at the ship of yours. I can tear it apart in seconds."_**

Kaiba's scowl deepened. Wordlessly, the hatch opened, and everyone exited.

They continued walking until the floor opened underneath them.

Falling, Takara closed her eyes against the darkness as she listened to the others screaming. She herself was glad she'd chosen to drink the coffee.

((TBC!))

* * *

More notes: Er... Noah's dialogue is changed. I haven't seen most of this arc, so I'm relying on Cody Nelson's episode guide for this stuff. -.-; 

I like this chapter most so far!I have inspiration now! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Rai: I'm going to run away to Mexico.

LR-san: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Rai: (sweatdrop) That was supposed to worry you.

LR-san: Why? I don't own you. Oh, and readers: PLEASE REVIEW! YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION!

Oh, and I did something totally awesome a couple weeks ago I've been trying to do since last May: I drew Takara! She ended up looking alot like Mokuba. Then again, they are supposed to have the same hair. and hair is just the most noticable feature from profile view.

REV REPS:

Rainy Star: I can't tell the difference between a filler and a... non filler. (sweats) Anyways, thx for your support!

Daydreamer: I completely agree! This story sucks a-.-! Hmmm... but what if Takara WAS pregnant? Oo... Okay, so maybe I'd thought of that before but... she's not! Plus, er... Seto was _exaggerating_ the records. Understand? _exaggerating._ Maybe I should re write that, ne?

Radical Princess: Takara's stubborn by nature. Seto torture is fun. Wheeeee!

See ya next time!


	6. Hello

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

To tell you the truth, I'm relying heavily on Cody Nelson, did I mention that? In anycase, This chapter sucked absolute ass. I kinda realized taht Takara's effects WERE pretty extreme... But in anycase... Here's the next chapter! If you love it/like it/don't think anything about it/don't like it/hate it... review and tell me which you think! (I'm getting depressed about this story again.) If you don't have me on author alert, you should know that my OC fics are of lesser priority to me now. (The majority of my fics are Shonen-ai one-shots.) But I still love them, none the less.

I'm working on a new one, in fact. A new OC based story... It's gonna be more like the original version of this current story (The whole Takara line wen't differently... She was never supposed to be a druggie. Or an artist.) Can you uthink of any good names? I can't. I've run out with ideas. Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!

**Sun Treasure - Hello  
**

Alright, so there _were_ some things that came up on the way to the floor opening beneath them. But honestly? Takara didn't really care who the weird guys in business suits were. However, she _did_ care about the boy's face that'd shown up on the screen. Or, more or less, what Kaiba said before his appearance.

"Well, this will be a little detour on our way to Alcatraz," the tallish boy muttered.

"Alcatraz?" Yuugi prodded. Takara was on the other side of the little group from Kaiba, looking straight ahead.

"That's where I placed the finals," Kaiba continued. "I built it on the ruins of my step-father's empire."

"Yeah," Mokuba said, picking up the narrative. "Our step-dad wasn't into games. He was into the weapons industry. He wanted to conquer the world, and that artificially made island is the only relic left of his dream."

Mokuba looked back up at his brother, who merely _hmphed, _implying that the subject was closed.

Someone had done a beautiful job of hacking the Kaibacorp system, to be able to force the plane off of autopilot, and redirecting it to this dank place. Takara herself felt pride in her hacking skills, although she wouldn't know what to do with an air ship.

As they kept walking straight, they entered a door way. The door slid shut, and a blinding light came on, silhouetting five figures. Takara dismissed them, but descending from the ceiling was a flat panel. On it was a youngish looking boy, with aqua-marine hair. Seto stopped in his tracks. "Who _are_ you?" he asked coldly.

The boy on the screen smiled. "I'm Noah. And I'm the one you stole everything from."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takara, without actually paying too much attention, ended up learning the rules to the stupid game.

Stupid games with stupid rules, something she never asked for.

Tagging along behind her ex-brother wasn't all that exciting either. And some things are not things she'd easily forgive. Drugging her was one of them.

"This place is pretty real looking," she noted.

Seto just hmphed.

"It is," Mokuba agreed, nodding.

"Don't be fooled," Seto warned. "A kid like Noah couldn't possibly have made this, the fortress, everything. Someone's got his back, trying to take over Kaibacorp. I won't let that happen though."

Takara snorted. "Right. So you'd let your siblings down for your company?"

Seto glared at her. "I told you to stop calling me your brother."

Takara shrugged. "Fine by me." She shut up, looking at her duel disk absently.

"Hey! A door!" Mokuba explained.

"Maybe it's an exit," Seto offered, giving Takara a glance. As if _she _would know.

She just hmphed in reply. Watching, they saw Mokuba run to the door, jerking it open.

The sight before them was one they'd all seen before.

"It's the orphanage!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Takara rolled her eyes. "And lookie here, Little Kaiba and Little Brother."

"Neesama…" Mokuba pleaded. "Stop being mean to Niisama."

"He started it," she pointed out, sticking her tongue at said brother.

"Well, she continued it," Kaiba drawled. It seemed as if he were about to return the physical gesture, but caught himself. "Wait, I'm not going to get into one of these childish arguments with you, Isoda. It's wasting breath."

Takara was about to reply, when a sight of something caught her eye. Little Kaiba and Little Brother, just as she'd predicted.

And why shouldn't she be happy that her prediction came true?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And since Takara's such a happy little girl now that she has closure on the fact that her former twin brother wasn't always such a prick," Takara concluded with a crooked grin, "she'll continue to follow him wherever he goes."

Not that Seto heard that. Seto was to busy off in his own mind, not busy in hers.

_Did you hear me, Kaiba?_

_What, that little rant of yours? Yeah, I heard it. No, I have no clue what you said._

Takara rolled her eyes. Typical._ Well..._

_Shut UP, Isoda, now is NOT the time._

Takara blinked. She watched the two of her brothers staring in shock at their memories, as they walked up to the orphanage door. "I hav to tell you something though, Seto."

"Stop calling me that. And what do you want?"

"I've been dreaming your memories," Takara started. "It's strange... And I don't even have to be asleep when it happens..."

"Oh yippee then," Kaiba muttered sarcastically.

Takara watched with the other two as they saw the Little Mokuba swinging by himself. Young Seto came up and told him something Takara would never want to repeat. It hurt, kind of, to be left out. "I'll always protect you."

"It's a brother's cliche," Mokuba explained sadly. "He could never really mean it."

Takara rolled her eyes at her twin, who's eyes were pressed shut, as if trying to wipe away the memory. "Well, I can see where I'm not wanted."

Patting Mokuba's head, she turned to walk off. If Kaiba noticd, he didn't say a word. Instead, he lead Mokuba on to their next memory, leaving Takara alone.

**"Hello Takara."

* * *

**

** tbc:**

**Reviews: **3. 3 reviews. Thankies! (I'm really excited, I didn't think anybody would actually review me for this work of crap...)

Rainystar186: Yeah, the whole point of the chapter was the drugged scene. I don't think I put it right though... After thinking of that scene for MONTHS on end... it didn't even turn out right...

LPpinroka: Awesome! A name thing! (Pen name, whatever!) Schoool sux, I know (applies to neferneferi too.) You know what I realize? (random) Someday I'm going to be all grown up, and still doing fictions like this. And I'll be reading younger people's stories thinking... Wonder if I was that good when I was young? Anyways,you think you'll never forget her? n.n!

NeferNeferi: CAN you do the moon walk? I can't even do the macarena right... Oo...


End file.
